Roses in the Snow
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Ro misses someone special in her heart


Ro sits out on a bench in a park on snowy december night

Ro sits out on a bench in a park on snowy December night. She sat watching the stars as the came out to play. She could barely feel her toes and fingers she was so cold. 

__

A winter's day,

Ro raises her head up to see the moonlight that seems to magically cascade into little rays of light across the park on the snow. She smiles as she sees a young girl and boy hooked together by the arm walk by her. She then frowns as they pass away again. 

__

In a dark, deep December,

Today's events went passed her like a blur. She woke up today feeling pretty okay. Zee was sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her to wake up. When he heard her shifting around he turned around and smiled one of those great smiles she woke up everyday to see on his face. 

Later that day they were running from the Feds like almost everyday. Ro thought Zee was following her but she found much to her dismay that he was gone. She turned to see the fed van driving off. She knew she had failed her friend, her only friend.

__

I am alone,

Ro walked up to the hotel room not expecting to find anything. She opened the door again much to her disappointment she didn't find Zee waiting there for her. No one except herself. She threw down her jacket in a fit. 

Gazing from my window,

She soon calmed down a little bit to go sit and look out the window. She looked down to see no one in the streets just a winter wonderland. No cars in the street, no children playing in the snow. Just the moon above watching over the people who slept in there safe and warm homes. With their children and other loved ones.

To the streets below

She felt little comfort in the warm hotel room. She sat down in a chair across from the window. She broke down slamming her wrists on the table to trying to distract her from the cold sadness she felt in her heart. She only wished that she could have done more for her friend. 

__

On a freshly fallen shroud of snow,

She angrily wipes the tears out of her eyes. She was supposed to be tough, supposed to strong. She wasn't any of these things without Zee. She tried to cover up her real self-most of the time when Zee was around. Most of the time she was resentful, sarcastic and tough. 

He was very careful, protective, and very friendly. He was the sweetest super techno robot she ever met. Sometimes she wondered though if she was just bothering him or if she justs got in the way. She didn't want to leave him for some reason though. No matter how many bumps, bruises, scrapes, or scratches.

__

I am a rock 

I am an island

She didn't need anybody now. Why did she even care? She was only in it because of his cred card. She never really thought that a synthoid could be her friend. She would just forget him and move on right. He was just a nice guy that's all. 

__

I've built walls,

It wasn't like Zee was the first to leave her alone in the dark. She would be more willing to forgive Zee since it wasn't his fault that much. It was the stupid government more than anything or perhaps even smaller like Agent Bennett. 

__

A fortress deep and mighty

Zee was gone now. He was really gone. She needed to go for another walk out in the snowy streets again. She grabbed her coat. She had very little hope of getting any sleep tonight. She was sure she would have the nightmares again. She was scared and tonight she wouldn't find Zee there for comfort. 

__

That none could penetrate,

She closed the hotel room door tightly to make sure no one would enter. "Who would want to anyway?" She whispered to herself. She went over to the elevator. The elevator doors opened to show no one else on the elevator. 

Well why are you disappointed Ro? Were you expecting Zee to be on the elevator? "I can hope can't I?" She walked into the elevator. 

I have no need of friendship,

Ro get a hold of yourself, she yelled at herself in her mind, you never had any real true friends before and you never need one now or ever. He wasn't even really human. It was all an illusion, a fantasy. 

__

Friendship causes pain,

It would have ended with me in regret and pain anyway. I would have wished I never met him and I would have wasted my energy on him. **_But isn't that were you are now Ro? In regret and pain?_**

"Shutup I didn't say you could talk." She walked off the elevator heading out of the hotel silently not wanting to hear the little voices in her head. 

__

It's laughter and it's loving that I disdain,

Ro find herself thinking about times with Zee over and over in her head as she walk down the empty streets of this small city. She remembered the good and the bad times. She remember one time she hooked onto IU7's arm while he looked like Zee. She knew something was wrong the second she touched his arm. It felt different almost harder if possible. 

__

I am a rock, 

I am an island, 

Then both went into a full war combat fight. She tried to not get hurt but it was too late as she slid across the floor. Zee picked her up and took her to the hospital. She didn't know what he said or did in the hospital but he seemed a real stickler about her safety. No she wouldn't leave him, she safer with him than on the street by herself. 

__

Don't talk of love,

Ro had made him look the way he did as Zee. He would almost automatically change his hologram to Zee when she said his name as if it was instinct or something. Zee couldn't have instincts he was a synthoid. She had fallen… no she hadn't fallen in love with Zee. No way that was right out impossible. 

Well I've heard of the word before,

Ro never fell in love. It wasn't something she wanted to do. It was a thing she had dreaded for herself. Heart throbs, heartaches and heartbreakers. That was who she was a heartbreaker. She would push people away who got too close to her. 

__

It's sleeping in my memory,

Zee wondered about those kind of things, heart throbs, broken hearts, heartaches. Ro smiled to herself. He really didn't want to know. It was the kind of things that caused depression. Another reason why she wished she could be a synthoid. Robot she didn't think could become depresses. Or were they always depressed that are why they didn't seem to have any emotion? Either way they couldn't grieve. Well normal ones couldn't. She bet Zee could feel these things, like guilt, regret, depression.

__

I won't disturb its slumber,

Of feelings that died,

Ro finds that she has returned to a bench in the park but it over looks a pond that hasn't frozen over yet. She sees the mirror image of the moon and the stars on the water. Ro pulls her coat tighter around her shoulders trying to warm up. She felt the neck hairs raise on her neck. 

She felt uncomfortable in the bench so she got up and looked into the lake. She saw her reflection upon the water. She somehow looked deeper in the water and saw herself on a train reaching out for Zeta's hand. Soon she saw him reach across from between the train and the luggage car. She crossed like it was a pair of monkey bars. 

I'm a rock

I'm an island

She soon looked again as she saw herself cuddled up close to him hanging onto his arm brushing her head against his arm. She remembered that time. She used to think that she wasn't happy when actually she was very happy and content with her position. 

__

And a rock feels no pain,

And an island never cries,

Ro looks closer at the lake but the images disappear. She goes to lean on a freezing cold pole and as the pent up tears fall down her face. She hears the a small crunch of feet walking on the snow when she looks sees next to her feet is a small blood red rose lying in the snow. She picks it up and looks at it. It had a few small ice crystals on the petals. "Do you like it?" 

Before looking up at the rose she answers, "Yes it's very beautiful." 

"Dr. Selig gave it to me to give to you." Ro gasps as she hears his voice. She sees Zee looking out at the pond. 

"Zee?" 

"Yeah Ro?" 

"I thought Bennett got you where did you go?" 

"I ducked into an alleyway when I looked back I didn't see you so I went looking for you and Dr. Selig. I found Dr. Selig and he talked to Bennett and I have my freedom Ro." 

"That's great Zee." 

"Ro have you been crying?" 

"Yes, I thought I lost you forever Zee." 

"I'm sorry to scare you Ro." 

"It's okay as long as your back that's all that matters." 

"Ro I think we should go back to the hotel you're freezing cold." 

"Okay Zee." Ro held onto Zee's arm holding onto it tight. Before she knew it she was back up at the hotel room lying underneath the sheets of the bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
